User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Make it RAAAAAAAAAID - Voracidous
Vorac is a bitch. Or Gay depending on his gender. Anyway another chapter closed with the death of Voracidous. Took me 20+ tries using all sort of strategies but finally it was good old Bloodsposion and a short slap to his ass to put him to sleep, for now. I begun my journey with FOTFH & grog as heath regen and using kitten & DPUH to offload on Vorac. Didn't work due to his health and his aggresive nature. The following were my extremely stupid strategies before i decided to simply bloodspode that asshole and save me some time. STRATEGY #1: norfleet him by raising the ammo cap to full clip. didn't work because i forgot to put points in Elemental Elation & Embrace the Pain so the ROF didn't go any high. also Vorac strongly resists slag so was hardly doing any damage. Lastly i only had Corrosive & Shock norfleet of which Shock is with my Siren & corrosive with Psycho. STRATEGY #2: headshot the chief then fight Vorac. With Vorac jumping on my face i was hardly able to keep the aim at Chief & the slow fire rate of Trespasser wasn't helping. Not to mention had i succeeded it'll be game over the next moment (didn't know that but was about to find out) STRATEGY #3: kill Chief during shield swap then fight Vorac. Guess what? 0.1sec later i died. At this point my patience broke and i went on looking for the necessary loot to bloodspode Vorac. Luckily i already had a Slag Rapier & within 30min found a Scream Sickle mod with 41% melee damage. Now all i needed was a good roid shield & a melee relic. Farming armory for almost 1hr but only found roid with 50k roid damage. Too less i guessed. My siren however had the quest BFF active and was quick to grab an Order with ~70k roid damage. Next went to HSS Terminus to make it my spawn point as running from fast travel to Vorac's place takes too much time. To be frank i wasn't all that confident that i'll be able to Bloodspode Vorac and as i guessed i failed with only his shield going down by half and his health @ 100%. something was wrong and i knew it was the Order's low roid damage yet i tried again and this time caught the right culprit. The Bouncing betty grenade was not only slagging the midgets but also killing one or more reducing the number and hence lowering the final damage of Bloodsposion. Also i required a new shield. Back to Sanctuary and again loaded an old save game and went looking for something beefy. I had the Pun-Chee in my mind but went on farming Armory for another hour for no result. At this point i remember that even my Assassin had the BFF quest on so quickly completed the quest and was awarded an alkaline Order with a solid 11.2k roid damage. Sweet. Now was time to collect a low level bouncing betty but instead send my Siren to buy me a new lv30 Slag Crossfire (already had a lv61 which undoubtably will murder all midgets outright). By the time she returned i visited Gearbox Forum again looking for proper strategy and finally caught the 3rd and biggest flaw: melee relic. Bloodsplode is explosion so an explosion relic will help much more than boosting already max'd out melee. Luckily a day ago i found a 33% explosive relic in Armory that was immediately transferred to my Commando. So borrowed it back for sometime and went HSS Terminus again. So went to fight Vorac, still low on confidence it'll actually work. Started the fight first by shooting him in the face with grog & soon my shield was down and the novas started going off. This was actually a riskly strategy as the novas can very easily kill the midgets but from my last 2 dozen tries i came to know the midgets only spawn in 4 opposite corners AND only when Vorac gets the shield. So as soon as sheild bar appeared above Vorac, i opened menu & swapped FOTFH with the Order followed by throwing all 10 grenades. I didn't bother waiting for the next set of midgets to appear and simply approached one of them and stabbed him with the rapier which started a chain reaction but was too late. Vorac has jumped on me downing me but what followed was enough to ease the pain. Vorac was left hanging with <1% health. actually there was no health yet he was somehow alive and atop me. All i had to do was stab him once and it was game over. Dropped a TumTum Hawk Eye. My aim was to get the interfacer but that just means more bad days are ahead of Vorac. Terra, Pete, Hyperius, Gee & Vorac gone. My siren had already murdered Vermi so many times that fighting him again looks boring actually. Still some other time maybe. No point fighting Dexi as this is neither a mission nor is his loot anything even worth going for. Next is Ancient Dragons of Destruction. So thanks for reading my blog. Next post coming at some unknown time in the future. Category:Blog posts